Shantotto in Chains
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missionsde:Sie lebt nun zweimal Walkthrough *Check Ensorcelled Door at B-10 of Ro'Maeve (no CS) (where the line on the map between B-10 and C-10 meet) **Checking the door will simply tell you "The door is locked. On close inspection, you see a hexagonal depression on the door." *Collect 6 Key Item Fragments from the following mobs in Ro'Maeve and The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah **A 99 War/Blm or 99 Rng/Blm can solo this without having to change jobs (even using a warp cudgel). If you can't do that, trust NPC kills count. Also, the KIs are not 100% drop. ~Zazhi, sylph *After obtaining the 6 fragments return to the Ensorcelled Door for a CS. * Each of the NMs has to be killed within three minutes from the time you engage them or they will depop. Windower Notice! :*If you are using Windower 3 or 4 it is HIGHLY likely that the cutscene will freeze as soon it fades to black after you touch the Ensorcelled Door. If it happens, just reload the game in full screen mode and touch the door again to play the cutscene. You will not lose your Key item fragments doing so.*Confirmed 2/29/2018 3 Ro'Maeve Notorious Monsters *Fired Urn. Only takes Slashing Damage. Silence will land (Key item: Luminous Purple Fragment) **Spawns around K-9/10 **Easily soloable by Summoner using Predator Claws or Blue Mage with Vertical Cleave **Soloable by Warrior using Axes. 2 hour not needed. **Valoredge Automaton can solo the pot, but keep in mind that Bone Crusher is BLUNT damage and deals no damage. Cannibal Blade works and absorbs HP. **Spirits Within does 0 dmg against this mob **Can be enfeebled (Paralyze, Slow etc.), but Drain will hit for 0 and totally resist Dispel *Steely Weapon. Only takes Ranged Attack Damage. (Key item: Luminous Yellow Fragment) **Summoner ranged blood pacts do not do damage, nor do Blue Mage ranged spells. **A Puppetmaster using Sharpshot can defeat this mob extremely easily, by building TP beforehand and making smart use of Tactical Switch. Although even without taking these precautions, a properly geared automaton at level 80+ should be able to produce enough damage to defeat it before it despawns. **Spawns around G-10 through I-11 *Lode Golem. Only takes Magic Damage. Magical Blue Mage spells work, Physical Blue Mage spells do not. Takes reduced damage from thunder, fire and wind Elemental Magic spells, as well as reduces damage from all forms of Light magic damage. (Key item: Luminous Blue Fragment) **Spawns around E-9/10 **Takes around 700~1300 damage from Summoner merited Blood Pacts.Used Shiva with Heavenly Strike.(Briga) **A Spiritreaver Automaton with 5/5 magic merits, 5/5 optimization, 3/5 fine-tuning, and the Ice Maker was easily able to kill this NM with two Blizzard IVs. **Can be damaged with Formless Strikes. **If the golem uses Meltdown, you will still receive credit for defeating it, provided it is done prior to despawning. 3 Zi'tah Notorious Monsters These all only appear between 17:00 and 07:00 game time. *Blest Bones. Only takes Magic Damage. Takes reduced damage from ice, earth and water Elemental Magic spells (Key item: Luminous Beige Fragment) ** Will take damage from holy bolts. **Spawns around E/F-7 **Casts Ancient magic spells Tornado, Quake, along with other BLM spells like Choke and Drain. **Neither Jug pets nor charmed pets from Beastmaster do damage. **Spiritreaver automaton will take it out in two nukes. Use Ventriloquy to draw hate after 1st nuke to prevent Ice Spikes paralyzing automaton. ***Magic Mortar can affect this mob. **Takes around 700~ damage from Summoner merited Blood Pacts.Used Garuda with Wind Blade.(Briga) Ifrit's Meteor Strike worked pretty well. Fully merited ~Filana~ **Easily defeated by a WHM level 75. Afflatus Misery with Auspice : Additional Light Damage (Feral Skill) works too. **Can be damaged with Formless Strikes. **Blue Mages using fire based Magical spells such as Bomb Toss Blazing Bound and Heat Breath can drop it in about two spell cycles. Used MAB/Macc gear (Sanguine Blade build worked fine) and Amplification/Plenilune Embrace for more MAB. **Can be defeated by a THF/RDM with an en-spell like Enfire, Haste, 25% equipment haste, and Beestinger and Hornetneedle. *Skeleton Scuffler. Only takes Blunt Damage. (Key item: Luminous Red Fragment) **Spawns around F-8. ** Easily soloable by Summoner using Mountain Buster ** Soloable by a DRG75's wyvern. Used Spirit Link once, wore Drachen Mail, Drachen Finger Gauntlets, and Wyrm Brais. Ran out of range of Blood Saber and let wyvern kill, easy. **Very easily soloable by a Blue Mage using Head Butt, Frenetic Rip, and Hysteric Barrage **Soloable by 75 Rdm/Blu using Bludgeon, Helldive, Headbutt, Grand Slam(focus on Bludgeon mainly). Just use whatever weapon type you're skilled up most in, no need for a club. **Soloable by a White Mage using a Club (Hexa Strike not needed). **Soloable by a 90 Beastmaster using Nursery Nazuna, no need for Club skill. Just let pet build TP on other mobs, then send after Skeleton Scuffler and use Sheep Charge (Blunt damage) on the NM, will be necessary to build TP 2 or 3 times. **Spawns around F-8 *Holey Horror. Only takes Piercing Damage. (Key item: Luminous Green Fragment) **Ranged Attacks won't work as Piercing Damage. **Spawns around H-8 **Fenrir's Crescent Fang, Carbuncle's Poison Nails work. Garuda's Claw will not work as Summoner Blood Pacts that damage him. **Easily soloable by a Blue Mage using Disseverment **Blue Magic Feather Storm counts as Piercing damage for this NM. Chain Affinity+Efflux+Quadratic Continuum seemed to work...*ahem*... really well. **Monk (and Puppetmaster) can use Birdbanes on this NM. Puppetmaster can use daggers as well. **Soloable by a Warrior using a Joyeuse as this counts as Piercing damage. Finishing the Mission *Check Ensorcelled Door at B-10 for a CS. *If completed before, then you can talk to the goblin Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno and ask about the Bomb Key and obtain the key for a reward in the treasure coffer located in the Tenshodo. General Notes *Notorious Monsters will despawn after 3:15 minutes from initial aggro. *Respawn 2 minutes after killed. *There are 3 spawns of each NM. * While there are 3 spawns of each NM, the player needs only to find and kill any one of those 3 to obtain the associated Key Item. *All jobs have access to Widescan after the December 2013 update. Widescan can be used to more easily locate the actual location of the NMs around the spawn points. *While each NM can only be hurt by one damage-type, added effects can still stick regardless of the attack type (I.E. the Bind from the blue magic spell Regurgitation can stick on any of the NMs, even though it will only damage magic susceptible ones.) *Bio DoT damage will inflict damage to all Notorious Monsters. **Steely Weapon depops when trying the zone in & out DoT method. *Formless Strikes will damage Lode Golem and Blest Bones, but not Steely Weapon, Fired Urn, or Holey Horror. *A Corsair's Quick Draw will damage all of the NM's (Except Steely Weapon). *Spiritreaver will automatically recognize the elemental resistances of Blest Bones and Lode Golem respectively. *Weapons which deal atypical damage types such as Birdbanes, Bourdonasse, and various rapiers will harm the enemies weak to the respective damage types. Physical weaponskills will still be ineffective. *The Paladin Weapon Skill Atonement will do exactly half the damage it otherwise would to Blest Bones and Lode Golem, Spirits Within is unresisted. *Level 99 Red Mage can easily solo all 6 NMs with Wayfarer Robe Set, Eminent Scimitar, Eminent Dagger, Eminent Wand, and Phulax Bow (VIT+6 Ranged Accuracy+12 Archery skill +102 Physical damage taken -1% ). *Level 99 Beastmaster can easily solo all 6 NMs with Fly and Lizard Jug, along with Phulax Bow. Use Fly for magic damage (Cursed Sphere) and potentially slashing; Lizard for slashing, magic (Fireball), and Blunt Damage (Tail Blow).